All for you
by Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly
Summary: ALL X LECTORA/UNIVERSO ALTERNO/HAREM... ¡Hey! si, tú, ven acercate, mi querida lectora desconocida ¿te gustaria tener a los chicos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! enamorados de ti? No me digas que no, por que yo se que si, eres muy afortunada, hoy es tu día de suerte... Romance/Humor/ y mucho más.
1. All for you

**Hola, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso a Akira Amano, osea mi esposa (?) xDDDDD LOLOLOLOLO**

* * *

**EMMMMM BABY! Ni idea porqué se me ocurrio esto, ah si, fue gracias a un dorama chino, se llama "momo love" obvio y cambiare algunas cosas, esta fanfic no tiene nada que ver con ese dorama, bueno, en parte, solo algunas ideas~**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**All for you.  
**

**El llorar se había vuelto la mejor forma para desahogarte, tus hermanos trataban de hacerte sonreír, pero no podías, "Él" se había ido, ahora era un cantante famoso, ni siquiera una llamada o mensaje…Se había olvidado de ti, completamente. Reíste al recordar cuando tus hermanos te habían hecho una cita con cuatro chicos, tres de tus hermanos se negaron pero al final dijeron que si, uno de los chicos te quiso besar, no supiste como tus hermanos quedaron en la cárcel , los chicos en el hospital, el karaoke en llamas y tus papas pagando las cosas rotas. Pero recordaste que había fotos de ese incidente y tú las tenías bien guardadas.**

_"(-chan) ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿ya olvidaste a esa rata? "— sentiste miedo al ver a tus hermanos voltear rápidamente y matar con la mirada al pobre Lambo, tomaste a tu hermano de la cara con tus dos manos y dijiste: "¡SI! Esa rata no valía la pena."_

**Byakuran, tu hermano mayor te miro desde la cocina y hasta tiro la cuchara donde estaba revolviendo la harina junto con el huevo, si, estaba haciendo hot cakes. Xanxus tu segundo hermano veía las noticias, tiro el control remoto y te miraba serio, Hibari que iba bajando las escaleras, al escucharte decirte eso, casi se cae y con trabajo se podía agarrar, ya que tus palabras seguían es su cabeza, y por ultimo Fran… él solo grababa todo lo que decías. Esperabas que alguien digiera algo, era un silencio incómodo. Agarraste a Lambo del brazo e hiciste que se parara al mismo tiempo que tú.**

_—B-Bueno… Nosotros nos vamos a la escuela, se nos hace tarde. — mentiste para salir de ese pequeño silencio incómodo, agarraste tu mochila y esperaste que Lambo agarrara la suya, saliste lo más rápido que pudiste de tu casa y suspiraste aliviada._

_—Ahhh (-chan) sentí que casi moría ahí adentro, gracias, pero… todavía falta veinte minutos para que entremos ¿quieres ir a comprar dulces?_

_—Claro, todo lo que diga mi hermano mayor._

**Los dos rieron y se dirigieron a una tienda llamada "Buririn" ahí siempre Lambo y Byakuran compraban sus golosinas, entraron, rápidamente Lambo salió corriendo por dulces y tu agarraste los primeros que viste, los llevaste a la caja y el cajero te sonrió, tú le devolviste la sonrisa. Aquel chico era pelinegro y su sonrisa era hermosa ¿hermosa? Mordiste tu labio inferior y moviste tu cabeza en negación, te estabas volviendo loca, veías un chico y ya lo elogiabas, obvio en tu cabeza, suplicaste a Lambo que viniera rápido, no aguantabas la mirada de ese chico.**

_—¡LOS ENCONTRE! ¡LOS ENCONTRE! — el cajero y tu tenían una cara de poker face, Lambo traía una montaña de dulces._

_—¿Qué encontraste? — preguntaste confundida y ayudándolo a poner los dulces en la barra, para que los empezaran a pasar._

_ —Los polos eq, ese dulce es muy difícil de encontrar— sonreíste y rodaste los ojos, dos de tus hermanos eran adictos a los dulces, uno a las cosas lindas, el otro al alcohol, y… pues Fran, él era complicado, quería ser un super héroe. _

_—Aquí tienen, TODOS sus dulces— dijo el chico— por cierto los atendió Yamamoto Takeshi— lo último lo dijo mirándote con una sonrisa, Lambo lo miro y luego a ti, entonces se puso enfrente de ti y dijo: — "¡Hey! Ella es mi novia, no te acerques."_

_Tomo tu muñeca y suspiraste cansada, te llevo a fuera de la tienda, te miro, volvió a agarrar tu muñeca y él ni tú dijeron nada, todo el camino hacia el instituto fue silencioso, dejaste que te jalara, te soltaste de su agarre._

_—Espera, NO-VI-O— hiciste énfasis en la última palabra, Lambo te miro preocupado y solo sonrió tímidamente._

_—¿Me porte como tus tres locos hermanos mayores? — pregunto mirándote, asentiste y le devolviste la sonrisa, respondiste: —No lo vuelvas a hacer, o ya no serás mi hermano favorito._

_Esta vez fuiste tú la que agarraste su muñeca y lo hiciste entrar al instituto, sonrió juguetonamente y todo el alumnado se les quedaba viendo…De nuevo, o mejor dicho a ti. Ya que todos te conocían como, _**la chica que tenía un Harem.**

* * *

**Pssss... ¿Reviews?  
**

**UUUUUUUHHHHHH Tienes un Harem, que malota (?)**


	2. ¿Novio?

**Título: All for you.  
**

**Autora: Mokasahaya (Shoooo~ :D )**

**Pareja: All X lectora**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano~  
**

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(-) tu nombre**

* * *

**AVISO: A las dos primeras personas que dejen review, se les consedera un deseo (?) o sea, que para el siguiente capítulo, escojeran quien saldra y podran dar una pequeña escena.  
**

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo lo trate de hacer lo más largo posible, al principio puede estar aburrido pero al final comienza lo picante,si encuentran faltas de ortografía o algo por el estilo, avisenme y yo lo arreglo,oh... Bueno eso pienso yo, gracias a los que dejarón reviews y tambien a los que leyeron, no tengo mucho que decir, asi que.  
**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"Vaya zorra" "Waaah me gustaría ser ella" "un harem, nada mal, así yo si me uno" estos eran pocos de los comentarios que escuchabas a diario, eso de que tenías un harem era mentira, alguien inicio un rumor estúpido y desde ese dia todos te ven como, la chica del harem, al tener de hermanos a cinco hombres y cabe decir que guapos, esos rumores se hicieron confirmaciones. Una vez te quedaste en el baño y escuchaste que "Lambo" era el principal en tu "harem" reíste y reíste, te parecía gracioso lo que decía la gente, o sea, que les importaba a ellos, aunque no los culpabas, con la única persona con quien hablabas era con Lambo y los profesores, claro sin contar a tus otros hermanos.

Observabas lo que el profesor trataba de enseñar, jamás fuiste buena en matemáticas.

_—Profesor, venga un momento a la dirección._

_—Oh, claro ahora voy._

_El profesor salió del aula y festejaste, como si los demás pensaran lo mismo, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a platicar, al no hablar con nadie, sacaste tu celular y le mandaste un mensaje a la única persona que sabias que lo respondería._

_**Para: Frog!**_

_¡Héroe! Necesito tu ayuda, el villano M, acaba de salir y estoy aburrida. :$ [visto a las 11:00 a.m.]_

_**De: Frog!**_

_Déjamelo a mí, dama :D él héroe te salvara… [Visto a las 11:02 a.m.]_

_**Para: Frog!**_

_Jajaja ranita, te quiero c: [visto a las 11:03 a.m.]_

_Te extrañaste, según tu celular Fran había visto el mensaje, pensaste en posibles causas de porque no te contesto y las dos más lógicas, se le acabo la batería o se quedó sin crédito. Suspiraste al ver que ya no respondería, querías hablar con alguien, pero con tus hermanos mayores quedaba absolutamente descartado ya que te dirían que porque estabas mandando mensajes y no prestando atención en clases, Lambo estaba en educación física y ese profesor pedía los celulares antes de iniciar la clase. Hiciste un pequeño puchero, así que lo más normal que se te ocurrió fue jugar en tu celular. Varios minutos habían pasado desde que el profesor se había ido a la dirección, estabas a punto de vencer un record cuando la puerta del aula se abrió. Ni viste como guardaste tu celular y todos tus compañeros corrieron a la velocidad de la luz a sus asientos. _

_El profesor los miro y negó la cabeza en modo desaprobatorio, detrás de él, dos jóvenes venían, uno veía a la clase monótonamente y el otro te miraba con una sonrisa. Frunciste el ceño, algo característico en ti al estar junto a ese chico, tu sabias de quienes se trataban, parece que tu hermano se lo tomo demasiado enserio, ahí frente de ti y junto al profesor se encontraba Fran y su amigo "el príncipe" _

_—Jóvenes, como sabrán yo no dejo que otras personas entren a mi clase, excepto a los profesores e director, pero en este caso tenemos a dos jóvenes que se ganaron mis respetos. _

_Todos se sorprendieron ¿existía gente a las que el profesor respetara? Pues parece ser que sí, la verdad ese profesor tenia mala reputación, si llegabas tarde un minuto, no te dejaba pasar a la clase, cuando quitaba aparatos electrónicos, los rompía con una piedra y jamás los devolvía, no existía nadie que tuviera diez con él… o eso era lo que se rumoreaba. _

_—Ellos son unos de los pocos que han sacado diez en mi materia…yo tengo un pequeño examen con otro salón, así que ellos les darán clases._

_Ese dia era de locos, él jamás se iba de la clase y menos dejaba suplente. Pero no importaba mucho, todos querían que se largara de ahí, y como si las suplicas fueran escuchadas salió del salón con sus cosas. Hubo un silencio y todos miraban a los dos "nuevos maestros suplentes" _

_—Shishishi ¿Qué tanto miran al príncipe? _

_—Bel-sempai si no iba a ayudar ¿para qué me siguió? _

_—Y-Yo…No te seguí, solo estaba aburrido y decidí-_

_El denominado "príncipe" no continuo al ver que el chico de cabello verde lo estaba ignorando y comenzaba a escribir números en el pizarrón__: —"Maldita rana" — __dijo por lo bajo y mirando al otro con furia. _

_Te masajeaste la sien con tus dedos ¿en qué hora se te ocurrió mandar ese mensaje a tu hermano? Bueno… las cosas hechas, hechas están. Justo cuando ibas a escribir todos esos números del pizarrón en tu libreta, que por cierto no entendías, el timbre sonó, volteaste a ver a los demás y todos habían copiado, la única que faltaba eras tú, tus compañeros se fueron uno por uno, excepto, el príncipe, tu hermano, Lancia y tu._

_—"¡Hey! Chica ¿Qué horas tienes" — __te pregunto el chico que se _

_Llamaba Lancia. _

_—eh… ah, son las 1:45 p.m., Por cierto Lancia ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? _

_Te miro extrañado, lo miraste suplicante, Lancia lo conoció a "él", aquel chico que te hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago dos veces, la primera cuando te enamoraste y la segunda, cuando le vomitaste. Lancia sonrió y te respondio:__ —"No, no tengo ninguno ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?"_

_De pronto recordaste quienes se encontraban en el salón, volteaste, bel tenía una mueca de disgusto y fran…él, pues no estabas segura que pensaba._

_—Lo siento, ahora no puedo, pero dame tu número ¿sí?_

_—Mmm... Ok _

_Le diste tu celular y comenzó a anotar su número de teléfono, al terminar te devolvió el celular y salió del aula. _

_—¿Quién era ese tipo? Shishishi~ yo pensé que seguías siendo antisocial._

_—esh claro, soy una maldita antisocial, príncipe de cuarta~ _

_O si, volviste a tus raíces, todos lo sabían, pero jamás te lo decían, desde los diez años comenzaste a ser malvada, brabucona, antisocial y fría, así pasaron cuatro años, a los quince ya tenías tu propia pandilla de delincuentes, veinticinco veces fueron las que te sacaron de la cárcel, vestías de negro, tus hermanos no te decían nada al ser la única mujer de la casa, pero al contar todas las veces que te tuvieron que sacar de la cárcel, tomaron medidas drásticas, eras lo que llamaban una chica problema. Pero a los dieciséis lo conociste a "él", después todo cambio, ya no ibas más a la cárcel, ya no eras más la jefa de la pandilla, vestías de colores vivos y mostrabas tus emociones hacia los demás. Pero con algunas personas seguías siendo la misma de antes._

_—Shishishi~ nunca cambias (-chan) eso me alegra, pero pensé que yo era tu único príncipe y ahora veo que me equivoque. _

_—Je, claro que lo eres, además mira que venir con mi hermano para verme, no lo pensé de la realeza. _

_—Bueno, bueno paren aquí, se hace tarde y el héroe necesita energía. _

_—¡Oh! Claro, por cierto compre dulces, se llaman hero jeje y rápidamente pensé en ti. _

_Regresaron a casa, era gracioso como tenías doble personalidad, con Bel tenías aire de superioridad y tonos pervertidos, con Fran hablabas dulcemente y le seguías la corriente. Al llegar a tu casa, se encontraban todos tus hermanos__. _

_—¿Qué harás de comer? Muerooo de hambre — __dijiste abrazando por detrás a tu hermano mayor, Byakuran sonrió y se voltio depositándote un beso en la frente__— "Mmm… lo que tú quieras" —__te sonrojaste pero volteaste la cabeza para que no se notara. _

_—¡Ehh! no sé… ahora vuelvo, mientras has cualquier cosa— __saliste corriendo lo más rápido que pudiste, te ganaste la mirada de todos los presentes pero no era que te importara mucho. Llegaste a tu habitación un poco agitada y te dijiste a ti misma__: —"¿Qué fue eso? es mi hermano, no me puedo sentir atraída hacia él__…" tragaste saliva y recordaste el número de Lancia. Agarrarte tu celular y lo buscaste._

* * *

_**Para: Lan :D**_

_Hola. Ehh soy yo, sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero quiero tener más amigos…así que eh… no lo sé ¿quieres ser el primero?_

* * *

_**De: Lan :D**_

_Je… claro, porque no, pero según te recuerdo eras más malota Jajaja, hasta tenías a los puños de fuego._

* * *

_**Para: Lan :D**_

_¿Queeee? Jajajaja seeh ellos eran todos malotes xD pero ¿sigues en aquella pandilla? Yo… yo ya deje todo eso, ahora soy una chica normal ¿y tú?_

* * *

_**De: Lan :D**_

_Digo lo mismo :P ahora soy un chico de bien (¿?) xD y que has hecho?_

* * *

_Horas y horas pasaron desde que comenzaron a hablar Lancia y tú, te enteraste de varias cosas, al principio fue incomodo, pero luego se conocieron más y hasta tenías un poco de confianza. Escuchaste que te llamaron para que bajaras a cenar, bajaste y ya todos de encontraban en la mesa, hasta el príncipe, te sentaste y recibiste un mensaje._

* * *

_**De: Lan :D**_

_¿De verdad? :O ¿Estas segura? Me haces feliz :$ __ nótese la cara xD_

* * *

_**Para: Lan :D**_

_Siii te lo juro! Además me dijo que no me quería realmente y yo como hijo de tu m***e_

* * *

_**De: Lan :D**_

_Obvio y no estabas así, te veo llorando como mariquita Kkkkkk ohh ya te empecé a ¡te amo!_

* * *

_**Para: Lan :D**_

_Nhahahah idiota! Yo ya te empecé a ¡te amo! Eso fue épico, creeme. Eres un nene xDDD_

* * *

_—(-) vete a lavar las manos— __te ordeno tu tercer hermano__— y deja un rato ese celular— __lo miraste y le sacaste la lengua infantilmente, Kyoya te miro con un tic en el ojo y saliste lo más rápido posible a lavarte las manos, claro, dejando el celular en la mesa. Donde TODOS podían verlo._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_…_

_**El celular que se encontraba en la mesa, comenzó a sonar, el más cercano era Kyoya, todos lo miraron esperando a lo que haría, este abrió el mensaje y se quedó como piedra.**_

_**De: Lan :D**_

_Obvio que soy un nene, tú nene xDDD me tengo que ir luego hablamos, a por cierto ya te empecé a ¡te amo!_

_"**TU NENE" "TE AMO" esas dos oraciones rondaban por su cabeza, dejo caer el celular y Byakuran lo atrapo antes de que se callera, este al leer el mensaje le comenzó un tic, le paso el celular a Xanxus, él solo apretó el celular con fuerza y pareciese que lo quisiera romper, pero Bel se lo quito, se sentó, Fran y Lambo se acercaron para también leerlo ellos.**_

_—"Shi…Shi…Shi"— __**hizo una risa forzada.**_

_—Oh…— __**de Fran solo pudo salir ese sonido.**_

_**Lambo frunció el ceño, uno, porque su hermana estaría en problemas, dos, porque SU HERMANA no le había contado que tenía novio y tres, POR QUE SU HERMANA TENIA NOVIO.**_

**.**

**..**

…

_Recordaste que habías dejado tu celular en la mesa, te dio pereza regresar por el, además, no es que fuera a pasar nada malo._

* * *

**N/A: Wuajajaja ya se armo y completita (?) .-. xDD **

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Angely-chan: Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te gusto, creeme un ¡HAREM! es lo mejor *-***

**Yami-neechan: pues aquí tienes la continuación :D Thanks~ a mi tambien me gusto (?) xD**

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland: *sonrie* claroo... todos lo sabiamos *se aleja lentamente* xDD okno jajaja.**


	3. Locura

**Título: All for you.  
**

**Autora: RaeHwa-Mokasahaya (Shoooo~ :D )**

**Pareja: All X lectora**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano~ mi esposa (?) osea que si me pertenece, ñaa.  
**

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(-) tu nombre**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS de reviews BEIBI **

**Miu-chan5= Rae te saluda (?) Creeme beibi, creo que tu sueño se hara realidad xD aunque te llevaras una sorprais, no sale fisicamente, pero se menciona, para el siguiente saldra, que bueno que te gusto x3 me haces hapi .u.**

**BelleVongola= Tu me pides a Byakuran y yo te doy algo que no te esperabas ;;-;; perdoname xDDD te lo juro fui obligada beibi (?) okno** jajajajaja

Lynette** Vongola Di Hibari= ¿Mukuro? ¿quién es ese? ¿como me compruebas que no salio ya? xDDD okey no lool :333 me encanta que te guste~ wiiii! lee beibi y sabras de que hablo (?) **

**Pynkus-pyon= Pues ya no esperes más, con tu nuevo ventilador, el calor se va (?) xDDDD jajaja lol aqui esta beibi, más picante que nunca.**

**Yuya Kinomoto= Aquí lo tienes, fresquesito, hecho con crema, todo rico (? xDD jajajaja, me alegra que te guste eres el pan de cada día xDDDDD **

**anachand7= ¿De verdad? sabes, yo tengo una pocima buenisima, solo se la das a tus cuates (amigochos, amigos, carnales, carne de cerdo, pan xD) en fin, para que te busquen como perro (?) **

**Wolf's Mist=Hola y adios xDD jajaja okey no, asi que Belphegor eh? jojojo ya nunca mas lo pondre xDD nah, mentira, en el siguiente capítulo saldra más :)**

* * *

**ENNN FIN, me eh pintado el cabello, ahora me veo mas wey xDDD como sea, te vas a quedar con la cara de ¿WTF? cuando termines de leer, asi que... **¡enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**[Capítulo dedicado a Wolf's Mist] **

**¿porqué? **_pues porque se me dio la gana y por qué su nombre es la onda._

* * *

_— __¿Recuerdas la primera vez que sentiste mariposas en el estómago? ¿Y la segunda?_

_—**Sí, lo recuerdo todo.**_

_**/#/ Flash Back de (-)/#/ **_

_Como todos los días, se encontraban dos opciones, ir a casa o mi pandilla, los puños de fuego, obvio no lo pensé dos veces._

_—Giotto, pedazo de shit ¡te comiste mi stupid pastel! — grite como siempre lo hacía, Giotto era mucho mayor que yo, me llevaba como unos seis años de más, a pesar de insultarlo y en muchas ocasiones humillarlo, ni siquiera se inmutaba en responder con insultos, aunque si con mucha frescura._

_—Oh, si me lo comí, sabía rico, por cierto Reborn te volvió a mandar una de esas cartas raras._

_Me puse pálida, Reborn era tan perverso, aquellas cartas eran tan…_

**_Te hare que grites como jamás lo has hecho, quiero tocarte hasta el corazón..._**

_Se podría decir que ese era el pedazo más "sano" que quiero recordar, como sea, ese "posdata" no me dejo nada tranquila._

**_Posdata: cuidado esta noche, el animal anda suelto._**

_Suspire, aun no me lo creo, como puedo tener tanto "pegue" si soy una chica tan…pues, masculina, digo malas palabras, me divierto peleando, cada dos días me arrestan y soy jefa de una padilla ¿acaso eso atrae a los chicos? Si es así, mejor me vuelvo un arcoíris, sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, di la vuelta y sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, rodé los ojos, sabia de quien trataba._

_—Daemon ¿Cuántas veces te dije acerca besar a otras personas? _

_—Nufufufu…_

**/#/Fin del FlashBack de (-) /#/**

_De pronto tu celular sonó, todos te voltearon a ver, sospechoso, pensaste, aunque no le diste mucha importancia._

**_De: número desconocido._**

_Hola, tú debes de ser (-) a lo mejor no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí._

**_Para: número desconocido._**

_¿Ah sí? Pues tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo el tuyo no, dime… ¿Quién eres?_

**_De: número desconocido._**

_Oh no, tu si lo sabes, yo mismo te lo dije… ¿ya recordaste?_

Te extrañaste, ¿acaso Lancia te estaba haciendo una broma? Si fuera así, le seguirías el juego.

**_Para: número desconocido._**

_No, lo siento no recuerdo… ya dime ¿Quién eres?_

**_De: número desconocido._**

_Mmm… haber, dulces, "¡hey! Ella es mi novia, no te acerques", Yamamoto Takeshi ¿ahora lo recuerdas? Jajaja C:_

**_Para: número desconocido._**

_Ohh! Si, ahora lo recuerdo todo xD descuida él no era mi novio realmente :p _

Lambo se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de ti: —"¿Qué haces? (-)"—lo miraste y sonreíste —"Lambo-chan, te necesito contar algo" —lo tomaste de la muñeca y te lo llevaste a rastras hacia tu cuarto.

—Y bien ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

—Y-Yo…Pues, es que ¡YO QUIERO TENER NOVIO! —te miro sorprendido, pero se quedó en silencio, parecía confundido… Pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Un novio? Pero, ¿acaso no tenías uno ya?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿yo novio? Claro que no… sabes que el único novio que tuve fue " él"

—Entonces que es ese tal "Lan" ¿por qué te dice que es tú nene y que te ama? —te dio un tic en el ojo ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Luego te vino un recuerdo, cuando dejaste tu celular.

—Primero ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? Segundo, "nene" es una palabras clave de una canción, se supone que nos estábamos burlando, tercero, eso de que me ama, no es del todo cierto, se refiere a esta frase "ya te empecé a ¡te amo!" es de un programa de televisión, donde un actor se equivocó.

—Ahhh, jejeje.

Después de que Lambo te contara toda la sopa, gracias a tus amenazas, comenzaron hablar acerca de un plan de nombre, CUNCHCDJHLA, de significado curioso y raro, Conseguir Un Novio Cariñoso Hermoso Cute Delincuente Juvenil que los Hermanos Locos Acepten, al dia siguiente tenías ojeras, ya que se quedaron hablando de eso hasta la madrugada, lo malo, mañana había escuela, como no querías ir, hiciste el plan, el típico "Ay, me siento mal" y como siempre, funciono, pero…

—No quiero que empeores pequeña, por eso, me quedare a cuidarte—tu típico tic en el ojo volvió, Byakuran era un malvavisco, en el mal sentido, ahora se quedaría observándote a cada segundo, y tú solo querías ver ese nuevo anime que acababan de sacar.

—¿D-De verdad? Ah, qué bueno…

—Si, así que Xanxus, deja de matarme con la mirada, que me incomodas, no pienses que le hare algo a mi hermanita— sonrió tipo comercial de Colgate.

—Basura, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada— se levantó del sillón y te jalo hacia él protectoramente.

—Mierda…— soltaste al viento, Hibari, que siempre llegaba en mal momento, se agarró de la pared y tu voz se repetía en su cabeza, vaya, es un déjá vu, pobrecillo, Xanxus fue por licor y Byakuran te apretó los cachetes: — "(-) pobre chica…" (por cierto, Fran se encontraba con su típica cámara grabando el "hermoso suceso" con un camuflaje de Rana.)

En fin, luego de muchos insultos, peleas y no querer dejarte sola, todos se fueron a sus trabajos /estudiar, excepto, Byakuran, que gano la batalla y tú.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿ver anime? ¿comer pastel? ¿quieres que cocine galletitas en forma de letras que diga "no fui a la escuela, engañe a mi hermano ja ja ja"? ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

_—_¿ya te dije que eres mi hermano favorito?

_—_Si, también a Lambo, Xanxus, Fran y Kyoya.

_—_Eres la onda, prefiero galletas y ver anime.

Al final si te saliste con la tuya, comiste muchas galletas, con leche, te habías quedado dormida casi al instante, el problema, no estabas en tu cuarto, dos, dormías en pijama, tres, la pijama era un poquititititito provocativa, te levantaste como una princesa, hasta con brillito y todo, sentiste un bulto a tu lado, dedujiste que era Byakuran, fallaste, era un malvavisco gigante de peluche, sentiste otro bulto, dedujiste que ahora si era Byakuran, fallaste de nuevo, era, ah, espera, ese si era Byakuran, se comenzó a mover y te hiciste la dormida, cerraste tus ojos al ver que te empezó a abrazar, te lambia la mejilla y te mordía la mano mientras susurraba: "te amo tanto, malvavisco gigante, te comereeee" te cayó una gota por la cabeza, tu hermano era raro, abriste los ojos, te saliste de su agarre y estabas a punto de irte a tu habitación, pero Byakuran te agarro la mano, te tiro a la cama bruscamente y dijo con una voz que te dio escalofríos : —Tu, no vas a ningún lado"

_Ja, tú no iras a ningún lado._

Se acercó lentamente y te beso en la boca, tan salvaje, tan brusco, lloraste, tenías miedo y alcanzaste a gritar— ¡Déjame!

_¡No, no lo hare, tú eres mía!_

Reíste por un momento, soltaste un: —Jodete, cabrón, que te duela— y le diste una patada en medio de las piernas, tu hermano, tenía un pequeño problema con su personalidad, a veces cambiaba, se retorció de dolor y comenzó a llorar: —Ahhh, que mala eres (-), esta vez si te pasaste— le tiraste una almohada: —Claro, repróchame, que bueno que te duele, casi tratas de abusar de mi— lloriqueaste falsamente.

_¿También sientes lo mismo?_

_—_¡Mala!

_—_Sorry, no te oigo, loco de malvaviscos

_—_¡Ahhh! Todavía me duele.

* * *

Bajaste calmadamente las escaleras y al pasar por la puerta viste muchas cartas, levantaste una del suelo, la viste por fuera y tus ojos se abrieron como platos, las cartas eran de él, de aquel hombre, abriste una, y leíste lo que decía.

_**Después de mucho, te encontré nuevamente, eres chica mala, dejando que alguien más te toque que no sea yo, muy mal, pero no importa, el amor que tú y yo tenemos jamás se rompe, y hablando de romper, quiero romper la cama junto a ti…**_

Dejaste de leer y arrugaste el papel, agarraste las demás cartas y las botaste a la basura, Reborn había vuelto, lo único que faltaba era que "él" volviera para joderte la vida, brincaste de la sorpresa al escuchar el timbre, abriste la puerta y ahí, frente a ti, estaba aquel tipo.

—Kufufufu (-) cuanto tiempo.

_¡Shit!_

* * *

**¿Qué carajos es esto?_  
_**

**¿Review?**

Lo sé, lo sé, soy una loquilla, un epic giro inesperado, ni yo misma sabia que demonios estaba escribiendo, salio esto y pues... ña, dije, por que no.**  
**

_**AVISO: Si eres el primer review, escojes quien sale en el siguiente capitulo, no importa si el personaje es hombre o mujer.**_


	4. sin nombre,sin titulo, solo pasado

**حال شما چطور است؟ سلام به همه**

**What's up? beibis**

**¿yo? estoy perfectamente más chida que antes.**

**Como sea, en este capitulo se vera el "**_pasado_"** donde eras un desastre y bla bla bla, quedan demasiados cabos sueltos a lo largo del capitulo, pero, sho, algun día, les dire toda la verdad (?) Emm... en fin, dejare de molestar aqui y por haya y lean, ya saben.**

**Título: All for you.  
**

**Autora: RaeHwa-Mokasahaya (Shoooo~ :D )**

**Pareja: All X lectora**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano~  
**

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(-) tu nombre**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? aqui abajo.**_

* * *

_**[**BelleVongola**]: Creeme a mi tambien me gusto la parte de Byakuran, se me hizo Pruppy (?) (palabra inventada por my :D) ejem, como sea,no se como lo logras pero, siempre eres el primer review xD ¿te la pasas seguido por aquí?**_

_**[**Yuya Kinomoto**]: No esperes mas, entonces, llevatelo, llevatelo, con jugo y todo, naah, me alegra que te guste y me encanta que dejes reviews, beibi, deja tu legado (?) jajaja mas loca.**_

_**[**anachand7**]: ¿achi? pues ya esta, llamare a la policia por que eres peligrrrrrosa (?) sdsfdfsfd que mas quieres, si ya tienes un harem a tu dispocisión, aprovecha right now! ¿tienes amigas? pense que estarias rodeada de puros gorilones xD jaja bromeo.**_

_**[**Mia Heartnet**]: Creo que todas se alocaron con Enma, creeme xD jajaja tus deseos son realidad, o serian ordenes, en fin, me alegra que te gustara :D**_

_**[**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari**]: Oh dios, tu nombre esta demasiado largo, porque lo hiciste asi ¿acaso te gusta trollear? ¿te gusta trollearme a mi? ¿eh? jajaja mentira, esta chido, creo que yo te trolleo a ti, mukuro tendra que esperar para el proximo capitulo xDD Lo seee! todos queremos unos, pero no lo podemos tener u.u ¡mas trolleada!**_

_**[**Panda Hero200**]: ya, ya panda (?) Ha ha ha, eres chida, lo se por tu nombre, ejem como sea, obviii! soy una malota, me encanata dejar con la intriga, o en pocas palabras, soy un troll.**_

_**[**anonima-12345**]: HAHAHAHA mas loca tú y tu nombre, esta chido, me enamore, creeme, tu seras la madrina, ok no, es que ese reborn es todo un loquillo, no quiere aparecer, disque le tengo que pagar y contrato, ya sabes lo tipico xDD te diria, pero te engañaria, no se cada cuanto actualiso, cada mil años, nah, mentira, yo diria cada mes.**_

_**[**Seorita patata**]: jajaj me alegra que comentes, asi subes mi gran ego (?) mas loca, mentira xDDD eres chida, fin xD**_

_**[** fran varia niebla**]: ya tu sabes beibi (?) es que Fran pide mas dinero y tambien contrato y estamos viendo tramites, pero tratare de que salga más (?) xD**_

* * *

_**[Thanks a todos lo que dejan reviews, tambien a los que leen.]**_

* * *

_**AVISO: Si eres el primer review, escojes quien sale en el siguiente capitulo, no importa si el personaje es hombre o mujer.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a anonima-12345 **_

_**¿porque? **_

_**pues, por obvias razones**__**, su nombre es la onda.**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Chido: del verbo chido, sinonimo chido, accion, chida.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3  
**_

**_Pasado_**

Te levantaste como todos los días, de mal humor, con cara de pocos amigos, o como le quieras decir, te vestiste como buena delincuente que eras, con el uniforme mal arreglado, en vez de zapatos usabas unas botas demasiado altas para tu propio mal gusto, tu cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, te colocaste diez anillos en cada dedo, todos representaban a alguien querido, bostezaste y a un paso lento saliste de tu habitación, además no es que te importara llegar temprano al instituto, mordiste un poco tus uñas, aquel era un hábito, tus dientes estaban comenzando a teñirse de amarillo, esto gracias a que hace dos años y medio, empezaste a fumar una cajetilla de cigarro por día, te encontrabas en la sala de tu casa mirando la televisión, ibas treinta minutos tarde.

—(-) Ya se te hizo tarde, deja de mirar la televisión.

—Cállate, yo hago lo que quiero.

—P-Pero…

—Que molesto eres.

—Y-Yo estoy a cargo así qu-

Te levantaste del sillón, tomaste tu mochila y saliste de la casa dejando a Lambo con palabras en la boca.

—¡Hey! Espera, no termine contigo— grito a lo lejos, solo hiciste caso omiso y seguiste tu camino.

Soltaste un suspiro, ese tal Lambo era muy molesto, ni siquiera era tu familia, chasqueaste la lengua por pensar en ese tipo, a lo lejos viste a Giotto, él era un tipo a todo dar, te gustaba molestarlo, aunque, en algunas ocasiones lo insultabas y humillabas, no "contratacaba" por eso él se ganó un "lugar" en tus manos, mas especifico en el dedo índice, a su lado estaba Enma, aquel tipo te gustaba, peleaba de lo mejor, sin que él lo supiera eras su fan número uno, pero no te atrevías a decir nada porque eras muy mala con tus sentimientos, te costó medio año darte cuenta que estabas enamorada, lo curioso es que a pesar de quererle tanto no tenías un anillo para él, sino que secretamente le habías robado una curita y que siempre tenías pegada en la mejilla, lo raro es que todos sabían a quien pertenecia, mas nadie decía nada, en una ocasión, Enma te pregunto que si comprabas las curitas en el mismo lugar que él lo hacía, le dijiste que sí.

—Hola ¿esperándome? — Preguntaste frívolamente mientras pasabas el brazo por el cuello de Giotto — ¿Hiciste mi tarea? Espero que sí.

—(-)— Te llamo Enma, lo volteaste a ver y respondiste con un débil "¿sí?" él te miro con unos ojos inexpresivos, aquellos que solo usaba para pelear, te asustaste, algo iba mal — Como ya sabes, me iré de la ciudad la próxima semana, pero antes de eso… quiero que sepas que…

—¿Qué, que? —le dijiste, esperando lo que te diría, suplicaste que te digiera un, me gustas, era lo que deseabas, pero sucedió lo obvio, algo que también te esperabas.

—Que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga— le miraste mal, como solo lo hacías hacia pocas personas, entre ellas, las que odiabas y respondiste groseramente: —"Ja, muérete" —sin más que decir agarraste la mano de Giotto y caminaste a la escuela, dejando detrás, al chico que te gustaba.

**[Momento/ paralelo]**

El pelirrojo suspiro cansadamente: —"(-) me gustas, y mucho—sonrió tristemente —ya está, lo dije—se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando al instituto.

Un chico que había mirado la escena desde el principio, frunció el ceño y soltó una particular risa: — Shishishi, el príncipe no permitirá eso.

—¿Qué no va a permitir el príncipe? Es raro, hablando solo, además de creerse un príncipe.

—¡Cállate, rana! Era mi momento y lo arruinaste.

—Ademas, es un acosador, pobre chica, siempre la mira.

—¡Yo no acoso a (-)!

**[Fin del momento/paralelo]**

* * *

_¿Por qué sigues recordando el pasado?_

_Porque yo quiero._

* * *

Miradas y más mirabas, cada vez te ganabas más de ellas, pero era de esperarse.

Te estiraste al encontrarte sentada en tu pupitre, cansada, no te encontrabas, aburrida, si, saliste directo al pasillo ahí te encontraste con I-pin, aquella era la única chica de la escuela, bueno la única que tuvo el valor para hablarte, o puede porque era extranjera, claro si quitabas a las de tu pandilla.

—Oh (-) ¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto despreocupadamente la joven mientras te entregaba unos dulces— supe que tienes un huésped en tu casa, estos son para él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —te extrañaste, casi no hablabas con ella ¿Cómo pudo saber acerca de Lambo? ¿Acaso te espiaba?

—Ya sabes, rumores, bueno me tengo que ir, bendiciones.

Observaste como se iba, frunciste el ceño, no le creíste nada de lo que dijo, pero sinceramente todo era sospechoso, luego te harías cargo de ese asunto, te diste la vuelta y chocaste con alguien, supusiste que era débil ya que ni siquiera te había hecho retroceder.

—Y-Yo… Lo siento— al escuchar su voz, inmediatamente supiste que era una chica, al verla bien abriste tus ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de tus ojos, algo inevitable.

—Chrome… Chrome Dokuro ¿verdad? —Le tendiste la mano, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ya que por el golpe se había caído, aun con lágrimas en tus ojos la abrazaste y sonreíste —cuídate mucho, pequeña— confusión, eso decía su cara, pero era de esperarse, jamás habías cruzado palabra con ella— ¡EH! Lo siento, me tengo que ir, hasta luego— la soltaste y te fuiste corriendo.

Paraste después de tanto correr, suspiraste y te diste un pequeño golpe.

— Tonta, obvio que la asustaste—comenzaste a morder tus uñas, sacaste tu celular y reprodujiste una canción al azar, te calmaste un poco y cerraste tus ojos, entonces recordaste.

* * *

_Yo… Soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así_

_Porque nadie me ha tratado con amor_

_Porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír._

* * *

**Flash Back /#/**

—(-) ¿Te gustaría tener hermanos? —una pequeña (-) asintió con la cabeza en modo de afirmación— sí, muchos.

—¿muchos? Jajaja ¿y porque te gustaría tener tantos? — pregunto lo que pareciese ser la madre de la niña— ¿Por qué? Pues… Para jugar con ellos y que todos… eh, nos divirtamos y…y para que, estén junto a mí.

—¿Así? Pues te tengo una noticia, peque, tendrás dos hermanos.

—¿Mas chicos que yo?

—Si, chiquitos, y tú los protegerás como buena hermana mayor.

—Ah… Eso es bueno.

_¡No, no quiero!_

—Mamá, yo no quier-

—¿Qué no quieres (-)?—Pregunto un hombre con porte firme, se podría decir que era el padre de la familia, miro serio a la niña y eso la intimido.

—N-Nada, papá.

—Eso creí.

_/##/_

_Pobre, niña._

_Si, a su corta edad vio lo peor._

_Supe, que su madre iba a tener gemelos._

_¿Y con quien se quedara?_

_Quien sabe, le buscaran una nueva familia._

**Fin de Flash Back /#/**

* * *

Abriste los ojos al notar que la canción había terminado, bostezaste y observaste como tú "pandilla" se acercaba hacia ti, aquellos once que se ganaron tu confianza, Giotto, Enma, Daemon, Collonelo, Luce, Lal, Viper, Fong, Gamma, Pájaro-san Y Squalo, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, todos unidos por ti.

—¡Hey! Eres terrible, asustaste a la pobre chica del parche— dijo pájaro-san, no es que se llamara así pero, su nombre era el de un ave, y pues le decías así, era un tipo molesto y acosador al mil por ciento.

—Cállate, pájaro ¡¿y cómo sabes acerca de Chrome?! Eres un hijo de p**a me volviste a espiar ¡deja de hacerlo!

—¡Pff! Eres muy grosero, deja de insultarme, eres muy malo— lloriqueo falsamente, siempre te hablaba como si fueras un hombre y eso te hacia cabrear mucho.

—Ya, ya, dejen de pelear ambos— dijo la voz de la razón ósea Luce.

—¿Y? ¿conseguiste decírselo a Chrome Dokuro? — pregunto Lal mirch ignorando la pelea de hace un rato.

—No, lo único que hice fue asustarla.

— Vamos, yo sé que lo lograras, se la quitaras a ese tipo, Nufufufu, y si no, ya encontraremos a alguien que remplace a Enma —como siempre te dio un beso en la boca, ahí, frente a todos, más de uno rodo los ojos, pero solo uno actuó, aparto a Daemon de tu lado y te jalo hacia él, ese alguien era Enma.

—Parece que estarás feliz cuando me vaya, Daemon, pero solo te digo, que no te le acerques a (-)

Todos miraron la escena, algunos sonreían, vamos, los presentes amaban la pareja Enma- (-) pero siempre estaba Daemon interfiriendo en medio de esos dos, aunque otro como pájaro no se encontraban felices, ya que él también quería a la chica, trataba de interferir tantas veces fueran necesarias, por ello estaba la alianza Daemon-Pájaro.

Pero de la nada una carta aterrizo justo en tu cabeza, chasqueaste la lengua y abriste la carta, la rompiste en varios pedazos, entonces era obvio quien la había mandado.

—Luce, dile a tu novio que deje de acosar a (-chan) —comento Giotto que se había mantenido viendo todo lo anterior.

— ¡N-No es mi novio!

* * *

**Presente.**

Te quedaste estupefacta, Mukuro Rokudo se encontraba frente a tu puerta, parece que el pasado, aquel que justamente querías olvidar volvió con todos sus cabos sueltos.

—Kufufufu (-) cuanto tiempo.

—Emmm…sí, claro, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

—Kufufufu—rio nerviosamente y con un tic en el ojo— ¿No me recuerdas?

—Sorry Richard Parker, pero no te conozco, así que…Adiós—le cerraste la puerta justo en la cara, sonreíste como tonta— Jajaja, mierda—saliste corriendo a tu cuarto como una bala y te escondiste debajo de la cama, agarraste tu celular y llamaste a la persona que te ayudaría, aunque ya llevabas dos años que no le hablabas.

_—Hola, si, aja, soy yo… ¡¿Cómo que quien?! Pedazo de shit, la persona que te pateara el trasero si no vienes a su casa, si, la misma._

* * *

**¿CONTINUARA?_ Si, si lo hara._**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. ¿Un familiar?

_**Halo **_

_**Kembali.**_

* * *

_**Félicitations! solo si estas cumpliendo años, si no Quand est ton anniversaire? **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Te encontrabas dando vueltas en la sala, había pasado veinte minutos desde que lo llamaste, pero, dios ¿porqué tardaba tanto? preguntabas una y otra vez, si vivía frente a tu casa, aunque claro jamás te dijo si estaba en ella, escuchaste tocar la puerta, una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro pero la quitaste casi al instante al darte cuenta de que la tenías, lo último que te faltaba era que estuvieras feliz de verle, abriste la puerta y ahí se encontraba él.

—_Oh ¿pero qué rayos te paso? Antes eras un macho ahora pareces una nena, por dios, tipo, siempre supe que eras un afeminado pero no que te vistieras de mujer_—lo miraste y estuviste a punto de reírte, te contuviste y respondiste:— _Ja, pero si es Ara Ambigua, pájaro, acosador y el hombre más feo del mundo_—con lo último le disté en donde más le dolía, su orgullo "como hombre guapo"—_¡Hey! Yo soy súper guapo, tu eres el feo aquí, por cierto ¿me dejas pasar o me vas a dejar aquí afuera?_—te contuviste de golpearlo como en los viejos tiempos y dejaste que pasara, se dirigieron al sofá para hablar con más calma

— _Entonces, guapo ¿para qué me necesitas?_—le sacaste el dedo medio, no le pareció importar y siguió hablando—ya se que me amas, pero ¿porque no llamaste en estos dos años?—suspiraste _—no te llame porque no quise_—le respondiste _—estas aquí, porque Rokudo Mukuro y Reborn regresaron, necesito que me ayudes a que no me molesten más—_

—_Si, lo haré, pero con una condición_—te dijo en un tono serio.

—_quiero los anillos de los demás y el mío. Sabes que tu ya no eres nada para nosotros, tenemos a un nuev-_ —llevaste tu dedo indice a su boca y negaste con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no querías saber lo que diría a continuación y que entendías—_Esta bien, te los daré_—te miro con reproche y decepción, tu desviaste la mirada— _espera aquí, iré por ellos._

Subiste las escaleras a la atenta mirada de pájaro, al encontrarte en tu habitación abriste un gran baúl lleno de muchos baúles más pequeños, tomaste uno y te tentaste en abrirlo y ver que había dentro aunque ya sabías que se encontraban los anillos, mordiste tu labio inferior y decidiste volver a la sala.

Bajaste las escaleras y caminaste hacia pájaro —_Ten_— le disté el pequeño baúl, te miro frío_—Descuida, te ayudare a que esos tipos no sigan a una chica, aunque no entiendo porque te seguirán sí eres una pequeña mujer sin nada de especial._—dijo con un tono amargo, no te dio tiempo de responder porque salió de tu casa mucho más rápido y azotando la puerta. Frunciste el ceño claramente enojada y un poco dolida.

* * *

**[Momento/Paralelo]**

Pájaro estaba que echaba humo, jamás pensó que (-) realmente le diera los anillos, eso significaba que se olvidaría de la pandilla, de los demás, de él...También se encontraba triste por decirle eso a ella, pero es que estaba decepcionado, tantos años de conocerse para que los votara así, al principio se sentía feliz porque lo había llamado, se tardo veinte minutos arreglándose y probándose ropa.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, observo el baúl, entonces lo abrió, sorpresa, eso decía su cara, al parecer el baúl no contenía anillos sino fotos de (-) y él, la primera mostraba donde (-) comía pollo mientras peleaba con pájaro, sólo salían ellos dos... La segunda donde pájaro estaba arriba de (-) y esta sonrojada mientras que Enma trataba de quitarle a pájaro de encima, Giotto reía a carcajadas, Lal estaba regañando a Colonello Luce tomaba una foto de ellos dos, ese día fue el día que se resbalaron gracias al piso encerado,una broma que Colonello hizo, la tercera donde los dos posaban para la foto...Las demás eran escenas iguales o más chistosa, tomo el baúl y le dio la vuelta, abajo decía "Pájaro-san y yo" entonces su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido llevo su mano al pecho, mostrando un sonrojo evidente.

**[Fin del Momento/ Paralelo]**

* * *

**...**

Escuchaste que alguien tocaba la puerta de tu habitación, diste permiso para que la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, pasara, no sabías quien era, pero supusiste que era uno de tus hermanos, lo más seguro era Lambo, sentiste que alguien se sentó en la cama, tu estabas recostada boca abajo, ese alguien comenzó a acariciar tu cabeza, se sentía bien, y tus ojos se estaban cerrando, de pronto querías dormir.

—_(-san_)— escuchabas a lo lejos esa voz, no se distinguía muy bien, pero se te hacia familiar, esas caricias eran demasiado conocidas, te sentías cálida y tan bien_— (-sama) despierte...Necesita despertar...No se duerma (-sama)_— de nada sirvió las plegarias de aquella persona ya que caíste completamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Despertaste con un poco de cansancio viste el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, este marcaba las 6:36 P.M decidiste bajar, necesitabas desahogarte, aunque, pensándolo bien, soñaste con que alguien te hablaba, te encogiste de hombros, bajaste a la sala, habían dos personas, distinguiste a Fran como una de ella, pero, la otra no sabías ya que se encontraba de espaldas, la curiosidad te invadió y querías ver su cara, pero cuando bajaste las escaleras la persona se encontraba saliendo de la puerta y afuera un coche le esperaba, subió en el y así nunca pudiste verle.

_—Fran...¿Quien era esa persona?_– le preguntaste a tu hermano, el te miro y tardo un poco en responder: —_No sé, pregunto por una tal... Chispita Carolina Morales_—lo miraste extrañada, uno, por el nombre inventado poco creíble y segundo, parecía nervioso, algo raro en él.—_Mmm...bueno ¿Haz visto a Lambo?_—preguntaste olvidando el tema de hace unos minutos_—Hará una tarea por equipo, vendrá tarde._– soltaste un suspiro de resignación—_Tendré que esperarlo, y yo que le iba a contar algo importante_— Fran se acercó a ti tomando tus manos y dijo algo que jamás en tu vida creíste escuchar de su boca ni en un millón de años luz:— **_Si quieres cuéntamelo a mi, yo también te amo..._**— te sorprendiste, esas palabras saliendo de la boca de él, eran casi un tabú, algo irreal ¿acaso seguías durmiendo? te preguntaste, sólo pudiste decir o tratar de decir:_–¿Q-q-que a-acabas de decir?_  
–**_sí quieres cuéntamelo a mi, yo también soy tu hermano..._**_Eso dije_—dijo regresando a su forma de hablar normalmente.—Ah, si, claro, eso creí haber oído...

Después de ese "malentendido" le tuviste confianza a Fran y le hablaste de lo que pasó con pájaro-san, también de tu extraño "sueño" extrañamente sus palabras eran precisas, aconsejaba muy bien, escuchaba hasta el mínimo detalle, aunque uno que otro comentario suyo no se hacía esperar, y por último le contaste el plan de tener novio, pudiste jurar que se río con lo último, después hablaron de otras cosas, jamás habías hablado tanto con Fran así como lo habían hecho hoy.

Cuando tus demás hermanos llegaron se sorprendieron un poco al verlos hablar, hablar y hablar, al final cenaron todos juntos, convivieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Mañana tendrías clases y eso era latoso, te dirigiste a dormir despidiéndote de tus hermanos; Pero te dio sed, sentiste flojera ir por agua pero aún así decidiste ir, pero escuchaste hablar a todos tus hermanos, no es que fueras chismosa, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero te sentaste en la escalera y comenzaste a oír.

—_Hoy vino un familiar de (-_)—dijo Fran.

–_¿(-chan) lo sabe?_—pregunto lambo con tono preocupado —_No, ella me pregunto que quien era... ya estaba aquí cuando llegue_—respondió.

—_¿Qué? Pero cómo puede ser eso posible_—comento Hibari un poco molesto por la seguridad de la casa.

—_Aún no se cómo entro, pero dijo que se llevará a (-) a Italia._

—_¡No! Eso no puede ser, ella no irá a ningún lado_—gruño Byakuran como muy poco lo hacía.

_—Esa basura se las vera conmigo._

En tu cabeza cruzo la idea de ir a Italia, empezar de nuevo, sin nadie que te moleste...Aunque dejar a tus hermanos, esa idea no te agradaba, aceptarías sí ellos fueran; así que un familiar tuyo, ¿como será? Pero ¿porqué se nuestra hasta ahora? Después de tantos años, y lo más extraño ¿cómo era eso que ya estaba en la casa? De pronto tu cerebro se alumbro ¿acaso ese tal familiar tuyo fue el que entró a tu habitación? Eso significaría que no fue un sueño, te paso un escalofrío, estabas con una persona desconocida, sola...te pudo hacer algo ¿porqué te dormiste? ¿Acaso puso algo en el aire? Ese tipo de preguntas se formulaban en tu cabeza, moviste tu cabeza y trataste de pensar claramente, lo primero irte a tu cuarto, dormir y pensar mejor las cosas mañana.

* * *

**... ****Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron, esta vez no pude responder los reviews.**

**se que esta un poco enredado todo, y no se entiende nada, pero ya en el siguiente cap tratare de que entiendan mas, por cierto.**

**AVISO: Si eres el primer review escoges quien sera tu familiar.**

* * *

**Avances del siguiente capitulo.**

"¡(-) Mañana es tu cumpleaños! Hay que hacer una fiesta…"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué los invitaste a ellos?"- dijiste completamente alterada, él te miro y sonrió- "es que los encontré en la calle, además parecían tan inofensivos…

-¡te voy a matar! Se comieron toda la comida- grito descontrolado el cocinero que habían contratado.

**...**

**abriste la puerta, de milagro pudiste oírla, gracias a la música a todo volumen, aun no entendías como una "reunión" se convirtió en una fiesta happy, donde hasta los vecinos, que por cierto eran ancianos de 70 años bailaban, entonces frente a ti estaban tus antiguos amigos, y como si no fuera poco, detrás de ellos venían los dos tipos que tratabas de alejar y hasta el chico de la tienda de dulces, espera... ¿acaso ese que venia en un auto no era tu familiar? ¡¿porque rayos venia con tanta gente?!**


End file.
